Jeux de mains, jeux de Sytherins
by EastPony
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs: Un Remus, un Severus, des cours de soutien, une visite dans la tour des Syltherins...ou comment Lucius & Co peuvent contribuer à les rapprocher (si si!) slash
1. Cours de soutien

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (ô rage, ô désespoir!) mais à une certaine J.K. Rowling me semble-t-il...**

**résumé: un Remus, un Severus (leurs prénoms sont faits pour s'accorder!) des cours de soutien... des rapprochements dans l'air. L'histoire se passe en septième année, les protagonistes doivent avoir 17 ans (ça me rapelle la chanson de Dalida ... escuzez moi!)**

**Rating : R car slash**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est le premier vrai 'R' que j'écris alors je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.**

**EastPony**

**Chapitre 1 Cours de soutien**

La pièce était sombre, les murs de pierres, froids. Un sorcier était assis sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, adossé contre une armoire de bois brun. Il jouait avec sa baguette faisant léviter des bocaux de verres, remplis de substances bizarres, griffes, poils et plumes, yeux ou autres pattes d'araignées.

'Hum. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ca fait cinq minutes que je l'attends.' pensa-t-il.

Ouais, c'est sûr que cinq minutes c'est super long. dit une petite voix moqueuse."

'Mais euuuh' répliqua-t-il.

Si tu veux faire bonne impression, tu ferais mieux de te redresser et d'arrêter de jouer comme un gamin. conseilla la petite voix.

'Mais euuuh ! Et je cherche pas spécialement à faire _bonne impression._' siffla-t-il.

Mouais… c'est ça. N'empêche que moi je sais ce qu'il en est… se moqua la petite voix.

'Rho, mais tu vas arrêter ?' demanda-t-il tout en se redressant.

Oui… mais admet que sur ce coup là, j'ai raison… chantonna la voix C'est normal en même temps… je _suis_ ta raison .

« Tu parles ! » dit le sorcier à voix haute.

« Tu dis ? » demanda un jeune sorcier aux yeux dorés.

Le premier sorcier sursauta, ne s'étant pas aperçut de sa présence.

« Euh, rien, oublie. » lança-t-il pour se rattraper.

« Excuse mon retard, le professeur de botanique m'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu… » dit le sorcier au regard d'or.

« Hein ? Ha, mais… c'est pas grave. »

Alors, qui avais raison ? susurra la petite voix, triomphante.

« Pfff, non mais vraiment… » lâcha le sorcier, sans s'apercevoir que son camarade le regardait bizarrement.

« On s'y met ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Oui. Asseyons nous ici. » Il montrait une table de la classe. Les sorciers prirent place en silence.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? » interrogea le 'garçon à la voix' ().

« En fait… j'ai dû louper pas mal de cours de potions cette année… et j'ai pas le temps de tout rattraper. Comme je sais que tu te débrouilles bien… Voilà, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques rapidement les propriétés de ces ingrédients » Il montra de la main une page d'un manuel. « Les ASPIC arrivent bientôt, alors ça m'aiderait bien. »

Le second sorcier lut rapidement les noms des ingrédients et des potions.

'Pff, c'est simple…' pensa-t-il.

Au moins, tu te tromperas pas . commenta la petite voix.

'Hum, je risque pas… c'est enfantin…'

Justement, tu pourras lui en mettre plein la vue lança joyeusement la voix.

« Rha, mais c'est pas possible ! » gronda-t-il à voix haute.

« Severus ? Ca va bien ? » demanda le sorcier aux yeux d'or, visiblement inquiet des réactions de son camarade.

« Hein ? Oui, oui. » répondit celui-ci. « Alors tu vois, c'est pas très compliqué en fait. La digitale a des effets puissants, alors il est déconseillé de trop en mettre… à moins de vouloir tuer ton ennemi. » ajouta-t-il, l'air sérieux.

« Ah ! C'est imagé ! Je m'en souviendrai » rit l'autre sorcier.

Bien joué Sevy ! Tu l'as fait rire. intervint une petite voix.

'Ben pourtant, j'ai rien fait de spécial.' Pensa-t-il, l'air blasé. 'Ces Gryffindors alors…'

« Tiens, tu peux me dire quels ingrédients doit comporter un philtre d'amour ? »

C'est au programme, ça ? demanda la voix avec ironie.

'Chut !'

Il observait le sorcier qui fronçait les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer. Il pris un parchemin, une plume et un encrier ; et commença à écrire une liste des ingrédients.

Le Syltherin regardait ses fines mains s'emparer de la douce plume blanche et calligraphier des noms de plantes.

Appétissantes, hein ? demanda la petite voix. Pense à ce que pourraient faire des mains pareilles…

'Oh oui…' pensa-t-il 'Oh…non ! Mais ça va pas, non !'

Arrête, tu sais bien que tu peux rien me cacher. s'amusa la voix.

'Groumph.'

Le sorcier appliqué à sa tâche releva les yeux de son parchemin. Il croisa le regard de Severus, dont les pupilles se rétractèrent en une fraction de seconde. Les prunelles dorées brillaient d'une intelligence limpide. Il commença à énumérer les ingrédients auxquels il avait pensé.

'Hum, quelle bouche…' songea le Syltherin.

Ah aaah ! triompha la voix.

'Euh… mais.. mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?' se demanda-t-il.

Tu vas être grillé mon vieux…

« Mais non ! » s'écria-t-il.

« J'ai dis quelque chose de faux ? » interrogea le sorcier aux yeux d'or.

Severus ne disait rien, ne sachant que répondre.

'Ben c'est malin !' se fustigea-t-il.

« Non, tu as tout bon Lupin. » lâcha-t-il, en espérant que la réponse suffirait au sorcier.

« Mais… j'ai pas encore fini… » dit celui-ci en faisant une petite mou.

'Bravo…vraiment !' soupira-t-il.

« Alors je continue… » poursuivit le Gryffindor, scrutant le visage de Severus. « Un cœur de dragon pour ses vertus aphrodisiaques… »

« Oui, mais si tu en manques, tu peux mettre aussi une bonne dose de gingembre aussi. » lâcha le Syltherin.

' !'

Ouaip, sans commentaires concéda la voix.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Remus, puis il sourit.

« Je suppose que tu l'as déjà expérimenté. » demanda-t-il.

« Euh.. non, pas vraiment, mais, c'était une blague en fait… » répondit Severus, l'air penaud.

Le Gryffindor rit et dit

« Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi drôle, Severus ! »

'Moi non plus…' songea-t-il 'Depuis quand je fais des blagues, moi ?'

Depuis quand ? Tu veux le savoir ? Depuis que Remus Lupin est ici… la la lère… chantonna la voix.

La 'leçon' improvisée se déroula plus ou moins bien, Severus luttant contre les âneries qu'il sortait, qui faisaient rire le Gryffindor mais qui l'affligeaient…

Les sorciers se levèrent et se déplacèrent pour sortir de la salle de potion.

« Merci à toi Severus. C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de me donner des cours de soutien. » remercia Remus.

« Borf, c'est pas grand chose, tu sais. Et j'ai du temps alors… »

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas obligé. En tout cas, tu es un très bon professeur. » répondit le Gryffindor, dans un sourire.

« Et toi… un très bon… »

…coup, sûrement. souffla la petite voix.

'Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'arrête jamais ?'

Nan

« …élève. » finit-il, essayant de garder une voix normale.

'Allez, dodo' se dit Severus.

Il avait mangé avec ses 'amis' Syltherins, à savoir Lucius Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et autres espèces mutantes affectées de maladies congénitales et d'un Q.I. d'une huître, c'est à dire 0,2.

Lucius le gonflait un peu avec ses beaux discours sur les 'sangs purs', son père qui convoitait la place de ministre de la magie… et bla bla bli… et ses perfides histoires, ses nuits débridées avec telle ou tel ().

Severus avait déjà payé les frais d'un soir où Lucius avait un peu abusé de l'absinthe… et il lui avait fait des avances, l'obligeant à l'embrasser. Severus n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, tenu fermement par Crabbe et Goyle. Il avait réussi à se dégager de leur étreinte après quelques minutes et était allé se réfugier dans son lit, baguette à la main, attendant fébrilement que Lucius vienne se coucher, assommé par l'alcool.

Mais Malefoy le laissait tranquille maintenant qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Bellatrix Black et de la sœur de celle-ci, une certaine Narcissa.

Severus fila sous sa douche. Il ôta ses habits et se précipita sous l'eau brûlante. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa journée. Il s'attarda sur l'épisode 'Cour de rattrapage de Lupin'.

'On a prévu de reprendre une leçon la semaine prochaine.' Pensa-t-il tout en se frottant le corps avec une fleur pleine de savon ( c'est mignon, non ?).

Il se massait tranquillement quand une petite voix vint lui susurrer

T'es pressé d'y être, hein ?

'Hum… oui, c'est vrai' concéda-t-il.

Il te plaît.

'…'

Ses mains fines et qui ont l'air si douces…Sa bouche innocente… Quand il sourit… Quand il les entrouvre à moitié. Ses lèvres… lui rappela la voix.

« Mmm » soupira le Syltherin, sa main s'attardant sur ses cuisses, frôlant son entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt.

Et tu as vu ses yeux… ses yeux dorés… ses cheveux si fins, ses mèches devant ses yeux… ses yeux…

« Remus » appela lentement Severus.

Sa main caressait son sexe lentement, sur toute sa longueur. Ses doigts s'attardaient sur ses bourses , sur la base de sa virilité qui réagit rapidement. Il remontait petit à petit…C'était délicieux, il enroula ses doigts autour de son membre raidi par le désir. Il s'attarda sur le bout de son sexe, si sensible. Il frissonnait mais c'était si bon. Il effectua ses savantes caresses avec plus de vigueur, son corps ondulant avec sensualité. Il revoyait ce visage, ce corps qu'il imaginait sous ses vêtements… Ses mains, sa bouche… son rire…ses yeux.

Il accéléra la cadence, soupirant à chaque mouvement. Il se retenait pour ne pas exploser trop vite. Il pensait à Remus. Il l'appela doucement au début, puis plus rapidement après.

Sa main changeait de vitesse, alternant de lents et légers mouvements vers le bout rosé de son sexe ; puis de violentes allers dans sa main fermée. Son cœur battait comme affolé à chaque caresse. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il pressa un peu plus sa virilité, maintenant vibrante, battante à lui en faire mal. Il fermait les yeux, sentant chaque parcelle de sa peau et chaque vague de plaisir l'envahir encore plus.

Le Syltherin avait le souffle coupé, il sentait sa jouissance imminente. Il se sentit partir, sombrer dans un plaisir intense et électrisant. Il finit ses attouchements avec violence, la tête en arrière. Il gémit le prénom du Gryffindor dans un dernier soubresaut, haletant, les yeux fermés.

**Voilà... ce qui est sûr, c'est que Sevy a un... sérieux penchant pour notre ami Gryffindor. lol Mais qu'en est-il de Remus? hum hum ! (ouah! le commentaire bien lourd!)**

**Qu'en pensez vous? je veux toutes vos impressions! (insultes à éviter please mdr)**


	2. Une histoire de dortoir

**Les personnages ne sont pas de ma propriété (pourquoi tant d'injustice et de cruauté?)**

**résumé: un snapy, un moony, dans leur 6 ou 7ème année; un dortoir et un Lucius (si, vous allez comprendre).**

**rating: avant, j'aurai dit 'R', maintenant 'M' à ce que j'ai compris...**

**Petites précisions que je n'aie pas faite avant: les paroles sont entre guillemets (normal), les pensées de Sevy entre ' et la conscience de Sevy (la petite voix) entre °.**

**J'espère que c'est pas trop brouillon, en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant cette fic.**

**_Crystal yuy_: merci pour ton mess. Il est effectivement possible que ça te rappelles quelque chose. En fait, j'ai lu pas mal de fic avant de me lancer (notamment pas mal avec les consciences des perso qui interviennent). alors ça peut ressembler à quelque chose que tu as déjà lu.**

**_Mimichang_: merci pour ton soutien! contente que ça te plaise et oui, j'aime bien montrer Severus autrement. C'est un peu une vision personnelle, mais je crois que c'est un perso vraiment intelligent et donc qui peut être sensible voire... drôle. lol.**

**_Neko-chan_: mici! contente que tu la trouves intéressante. Je voulais pas finir le premier chap sans ... avant-goût de la suite. TT**

**_Oxaline_: merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite va te plaire...**

**Voici la suite alors...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**C****hapitre 2 Une histoire de dortoir...**

Il coula une semaine paisible, sans incident majeur. Il était entrain de rédiger un parchemin pour ses devoirs de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une voix qui le fit tressaillir l'interpella.

« Severus ! »

« Lupin. » dit-il en levant la tête, découvrant le Gryffindor… et son sourire…

'Argh' pensa-t-il.

« C'est toujours bon pour ce soir ? » demanda Remus.

« C'est quand tu veux … » lâcha le Syltherin.

'T'es con Sev…' se dit-il.

« D'accord. Tu fais quoi de beau ? » interrogea le sorcier aux yeux d'or.

« Heu… la dissert de Défenses… tu l'as faite ? » demanda Severus.

Le sorcier acquiesça.

« Mais j'ai des soucis avec les potions… comme d'habitude.. » soupira-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

'Mmmmm ! Fait pas ce regard là !' pensa Severus, prêt à lui sauter au cou.

« Je peux te faire lire ce que j'ai fait si tu veux… » s'entendit dire le Syltherin.

« C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » demanda Remus avec joie.

'Si tu savais…' se dit Severus en soupirant. 'Ce que je ferai…'

« Tu as ton travail ici ? » interrogea le Gryffindor.

Severus reçut un coup au cœur, qui battit plus vite.

°Dans ta chambre Sevy…dans ta chambre…° lui souffla la petite voix.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Euh.. non, pas ici, mais dans mon dortoir. » répondit-il.

« Tu veux le voir tout de suite ? » poursuivit-il.

'Qu'il dise non, qu'il dise non !'pensait-il.

°Mais t'es fou !Qu'il dise oui plutôt…°

'Mais… je résisterai jamais moi. Un Remus dans ma chambre…. Ouin…' pleurnicha-t-il.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse du Gryffindor.

« Alors, c'est d'accord ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Oui oui » répondit le Sytherin sans comprendre.

« Génial. On y va tout de suite alors. » dit Remus , en se hâtant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

°C'est oui j'ai l'impression…° jubilait la petite voix.

Severus rassemblait ses affaires… et ses idées, et suivit en silence son camarade. Ils gravirent l'escalier en direction de la tour des Syltherins, Severus murmura le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

« C'est la première fois que je rentre ici. » lâcha Remus « C'est… vert ». commenta-t-il.

« Oumph. Oui, le noir c'est tellement plus sobre. » ajouta Severus, en jettant un coup d'œil rapide à la déco de la salle commune de sa maison.

« Noir… c'est triste. » le coupa Remus, une petite mou aux lèvres.

« Suit moi » ordonna le Syltherin, prenant la direction de son dortoir.

Remus observait la pièce, semblable à celle de Gryffindor…Mais verte. Les lits superposés laissaient un espace au milieu de la chambrée. Severus fouilla dans une vieille malle, sortant parchemins et plumes. Il se retourna pour murmurer un sort destiné à verrouiller la porte.

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est au cas où Lucius et sa bande reviendraient… » expliqua le Syltherin.

°Il va prendre peur, c'est pas très délicat ça…°

'Mais euhhh'

« Je comprends… Ils ont pas l'air commode tes copains… » déclara Remus.

« Ce ne sont pas mes copains, Lupin. » coupa sèchement Severus.

Il continuait à chercher mais ne trouvait pas.

'Si je trouve pas !Il va vraiment me prendre pour quoi ? Je le fais venir ici pour lui dire que je trouve pas ce de parchemin' s'énerva-t-il.

« Tu y arrives ? » demanda Remus (histoire de mettre un peu plus la pression au sorcier). Il s'était approché un peu, posant sa main sur le dos du Syltherin.

Le résultat fut immédiat pour Severus. Il sentit son pantalon le serrer immédiatement.

'Sa main, sa main, sa main, sa maaaaaaaaaain !' hurlait-il.

« Je… oui ! » répondit-il en brandissant un parchemin enroulé et un peu corné aux coins.

°Ben il était temps !° commenta la petite voix.

'Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi…'

« Super ! T'es trop gentil ! » s'exclama Remus, avec un grand sourire. « Je te le rends demain matin si ça t'embêtes pas trop… »

« Mais non, je t'ai dis… » répondit Severus, gêné.

Remus sursauta, et se retourna d'un coup. Il avait entendu quelque chose. Severus tendit l'oreille, et il perçut (vraiment très loin) des gens qui parlaient.

« Merdum… » lâcha-t-il.

Remus vit Severus devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude et sentit que la venue des Syltherins était mauvais signe.

« Cache-toi » souffla Severus, cherchant des yeux une cachette.

« Là ! » s'exclama Remus, en prenant le sorcier par la manche de sa robe, et en le tirant vers un lit. « C'est bien le tien ? » demanda-t-il.

'Comment il a su ?' s'étonna Severus. (c'est son odorat de looooup ! mdr)

Il suivit Remus, se glissa sur son lit, laissant les baldaquins fermés.

« Laisse-moi faire » ordonna le Gryffindor. Il murmura un sort pour rendre le lit impénétrable. « Voilà, nous sommes protégés des vilains Syltherins » commenta-t-il en souriant.

'Il est trop… mignon !' songea Severus.

« Tu… merci. » dit-il simplement.

Les pas et les voix se rapprochèrent. Les deux sorciers les entendirent essayer d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle résistait à cause du sort de Severus. Une voix froide et sèche lança un « Alohomora » retentissant, et la porte s'ouvrit.

'Lucius..' pensa le Syltherin.

« Snape, t'es là ? » demanda une grosse voix ('celle de Goyle' se dit Severus).

« Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte, Severus ? » demanda une voix glaciale.

Remus regarda Severus. Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant la question de Lucius. Remus vit la terreur dans les yeux du sorcier. Le Syltherin mis un doigt devant sa bouche et se tourna lentement, et passa sa tête à travers les pans des baldaquins.

« Ah Lucius » dit-il d'une voix étonnement dégagée « Je suis fatigué, je voulais dormir. »

Lucius renifla, l'air soupçonneux, entouré de Crabbe, Goyle, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

« On venait faire…certaines choses… » dit-il en découvrant des bouteilles d'alcool et… des menottes, ainsi qu'un foulard de soie noire. « Notre présence ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux… participer, tu sais. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

'Alerte, alerte, alerte ! Ils vont quand même pas faire ça … ICI ?'

Il déglutit lentement.

« Euh… non, non. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Et il retourna aux côtés de Remus, assis contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » demanda Remus, qui avait juste entendu Lucius parler.

« Ils…comment te dire ? Ils font certains …jeux… » expliqua confusément le Syltherin.

°Tu parles de jeu. Ca finit toujours en partouze ces histoires-là !° soupira la petite voix.

« C'est clair. » approuva Severus.

« Pardon ? » demanda le Gryffindor, l'air intrigué.

'T'es con toi !'

« Rien… je parle tout seul des fois, fait pas attention… » répliqua-t-il.

Remus se mit à rire. Severus posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche du Gryffindor pour le faire taire.

'Contact, contact, contact, CONTACTTTTT !' pensa-t-il à toute vitesse.

Il laissa sa main apposée, et se tourna face à Remus. Ils étaient à genoux l'un face à l'autre. Severus ne distinguait que les yeux dorés du sorcier.

'Yeux, yeux, yeux….yeux de Remus….yeux'

Le Gryffindor essaya de parler, ce qui chatouilla la main de Severus, qui la retira rapidement.

« C'est quoi comme jeux qu'ils font ? » demanda innocemment Remus, ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles d'ébènes.

'Argh, je fais quoi moi ?' se demandait le Syltherin.

°T'as vu sa bouche ?° l'interrogeait sa petite voix.

'Nan, sérieux ?'

°Sa bouche…°

Les yeux de Severus glissèrent sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il s'approcha d'elles au ralentit et y apposa les siennes. Ce contact était frais et tellement doux.

'Hmm, ce goût…' songeait-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer sa chance.

Remus bougea un peu, interrompit le baiser et dit doucement

« Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux se qu'ils font. Enfin… j'en ai une vague idée » ajouta-t-il.

« …. »

« Ils font que ça ? » demanda Remus, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

'Que, que, que… ?'

« Non, ça… c'est juste au début… » dit Severus à voix basse, un peu confus.

'Il….il…il veut ?'

Remus passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du Syltherin, le dévorant des yeux. Il le poussa légèrement vers lui, pour qu'ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

Severus était déconnecté de la réalité. Il se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Remus entrouvrit ses lèvres, et força avec sa langue l'entrée de la bouche du sorcier. Celui-ci laissa le Gryffindor faire ce qu'il voulait. Ils se goûtèrent d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de vigueur et de passion. Leur salive se mêlaient, l'air ambiant gagna quelques degrés.

Severus laissa errer une de ses mains sur la robe de Remus, frôlant son torse et le collant un peu plus contre le mur. Leurs mouvements étaient plus difficiles, plus lents, empreints d'une telle sensualité qu'ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Ca, ils le font aussi alors ? » demanda Remus, un peu essoufflé.

Les deux sorciers avaient les joues rouges. Ils respiraient difficilement et s'observaient, ne sachant pas trop comment cela finirait.

°Fonce !° criait la petite voix de Severus.

'Fous-moi la paix… j'me débrouille !'répliqua-t-il.

« Oui… ils le font aussi. » répondit-il à Remus.

Il hésitait. Il le regarda, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux dorés, brillant plus que d'habitude, sa respiration haletante, ses lèvres luisantes de leurs saveurs échangées…

« Après… ils enlèvent leurs robes » murmura le Syltherin, observant avec attention la réaction du sorcier.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Remus, en retirant rapidement sa robe d'un vert sombre.

'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merliiiiiiin !' pensa Severus.

Remus avait un corps fin, aux traits peu développés… très attirant. Son torse se soulevait gracieusement lorsqu'il respirait.

Severus enleva lui aussi sa robe, se dévoilant aux yeux du Gryffindor, qui sourit en le voyant.

'J'aurais dû aller faire une petite séance d'U.V. moi, je suis blanc comme un linge !' se lamenta-t-il.

°Alors que lui… il a une peau si… si…°

Il ne put résister au désir de la toucher. Il approcha sa main et effleura le torse de Remus, traçant une ligne imaginaire de la base du cou jusqu'au nombril.

Remus suivait des yeux ce que le Syltherin faisait. Il arrêta la main et fit de même sur le corps fin de Severus, qui frémit à ce contact.

'Aïe, aïe… mamamia !'

Son pantalon le serrait décidément trop.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Alors? Il est pas trop mimi mon mumus? et sevy il est... yiaaaaaah ! (faut que j'arrête le jus de pommes moi...) à bientôt pour la fin... **


	3. Jeux de Syltherins

**Kikoo. Après une longue absence sur cette fic (je m'en excuse), voici l'ultime chapitre ... j'espère que cette confrontation Remus-Severus vous plaira..(pour ma part, elle me plait beaucoup lol). Le jus de pomme doit produire des effets étranges sur mon cerveau parce que quand je me relis ... je rougis!**

**Je remercie sincèrement les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous lire.**

**_Mimichang_: merci pour le Remus tout cute! Je l'adore! et pourquoi couper à un moment aussi...? pourquoi? parce queeeeeeee! (mon esprit pervers m'inquiète parfois! lol)**

**_Neko-chan_: ça croustille n'est-ce pas? c'est fait exprès... niark niark niark: allez, chuis gentille, je laisse la fin!**

**_Nyamora Malfoy_: les grands esprits se rencontrent! lol même si je ne suis pas 'fan' de Lucius, j'avoue que son côté pervers m'a beaucoup aidé. Merci pour tes compliments et promis, je lache pas le jus de pomme.**

**_Oxaline_: moi aussi j'aime bien quand Sevy se torture l'esprit, les confrontations entre ses pensées et sa conscience (ok, c'est abstrait, lol) le rendent attachant... (mais je crois que je me suis beaucoup éloignée de la réalité! c'est le jus de pomme je crois)**

**_Keana_: merci à toi et contente que la 'situation' te plaise. je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux... dans un dortoir... syltherin... hi hi hi**

**Allez, allez, c'est parti!**

**East Pony**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre 3 Jeux de Syltherins **

Les deux sorciers cachés dans le lit de Severus se dévoraient des yeux.

Le Syltherin se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il gigotait un peu, essayant de rester malgré tout discret.

Remus sourit et il fit s'allonger le sorcier. Il entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, qui partit en une demi-seconde. Il découvrit le boxer noir de Severus, qui avait les joues beaucoup plus rouges que d'habitude.

La petite voix dans sa tête tirait un signal d'alarme qui faisait bouillir le sang du Syltherin.

« Et après… » dit-il en haletant.

Remus avait parfaitement saisi. Il passa furtivement une main dans le boxer, entre l'élastique et la peau si chaude de Severus. Il fit descendre le sous-vêtement, révélant le Syltherin dans sa nudité la plus complète.

'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…' pensait Severus.

Remus glissa un regard lubrique au sorcier et laissa errer sa main sur le sexe dressé. Severus gémit faiblement, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit et d'alerter Lucius et sa bande.

Le Gryffindor se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur le membre durcit par le désir. Il remonta jusqu'au bout rosé, jouant avec sa langue sur celui-ci.

Severus vibrait d'envie et empoigna brusquement la tête de Remus, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux mèches châtains avec un peu de brusquerie.

Remus n'obéit pas et se laissa désirer un peu plus, relevant la tête pour aller déposer un baiser sous le nombril du Syltherin qui grogna de frustration. Il bougea un peu des hanches, pour lui faire comprendre son envie, et Remus redescendit très lentement et consentit alors à continuer son travail.

Il se re-positionna face au membre vibrant de Severus et suçota à peine le bout de l'érection, taquinant le sorcier avec sa langue. Celui-ci se languissait et soupirait fortement. Le Gryffondor accéda à son désir et ferma enfin sa bouche sur la virilité de Severus qui se cambra de plaisir.

Remus saisissait le sexe du sorcier, qui râpait avec délice contre son palais. Il effectuait des aller-retour que Severus accentuait en bougeant lascivement des hanches. Il se soulevait régulièrement, tous ses muscles se crispaient sous la bouche du Gryffindor.

« Merlin » soupira-t-il d'aise.

Il faisait pression sur la tête de Remus qui jusqu'ici était resté lent et sensuel, voulant faire durer le plaisir de Severus. Mais l'instinct animal de se dernier en voulait plus, il empressa Remus de finir ses attouchements si délicieux.

Remus s'activa, enroulant sa langue contre le membre du Syltherin. Le lycanthrope prit Severus plus profondément et accentuait chaque aller et chaque retour, resserrant ses lèvres délicates contre le membre douloureux de son amant qui se tordait de pur plaisir et qui le pressait de continuer. Severus était au bord de la rupture et il tressauta, après un dernier aller vigoureux de Remus, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer le cri de sa jouissance.

Remus goûta son essence, et remonta à hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser et lui faire partager le fruit de leur désir.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, roulant l'un sur l'autre, les cheveux emmêlés et les souffles courts.

« Et toi… » commença Severus, en faisant descendre le pantalon du Gryffindor.

Il ôta par la même occasion le caleçon du sorcier, découvrant à son tour le désir de Remus.

Le Gryffindor, les yeux pétillant d'une lubricité jusque là méconnue, le corps tendu à l'extrême, s'offrait aux yeux de Severus.

'Je vais mourir, il est … magnifique !' pensa-t-il.

Le Syltherin fit balader ses mains délicatement sur la virilité du Gryffindor qui hoqueta de plaisir, fermant les yeux. Le contact chaud, délicieusement brûlant les enivrait au possible.

« Non… regarde-moi » lui demanda Severus en un souffle, collant son front contre celui du sorcier.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, embrumés par le désir. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'envie l'hypnotisaient et l'excitaient d'avantage. Severus prodiguait de savantes caresses à Remus, lisant dans les yeux de celui-ci le résultat qu'il attendait. Ses mains descendaient masser la base de son membre, ses bourses et s'alourdissaient sur la longueur de son sexe. Lorsqu'il laissa négligemment son pouce se poser sur le bout rosé de Remus, celui-ci tressaillit et étouffa un son rauque qui fit sourire Severus et qui commençait à réchauffer son bas-ventre.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, suspendu… Chaque seconde apportait du plaisir, les deux corps se palpaient, se frottaient, transpirant le désir et la paresse.

Severus décida de satisfaire plus efficacement son amant et entreprit de se couler le long du corps de Remus pour descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il continuait ses caresses délicieuses entamant maintenant de savants attouchements, enroulant sa main contre la virilité du sorcier.

Il attardait sa bouche sur la poitrine glabre du Gryffindor, refermant ses lèvres autour d'un téton rose pale, qui semblait l'implorer. Remus frissonnait des pieds à la tête, ondulant lentement contre ce Syltherin qui se révélait être… très doué.

Severus continuait son épopée, partant à la découverte de terres inconnues. Il déposait ses baisers humides sur le ventre du lycantrope, goûtant sa peau de miel au toucher velouté.

Les mains du Syltherin continuaient leur ouvrage, mais se faisaient plus délicates, plus rares et plus aériennes.

Remus grogna pour l'inciter à reprendre son travail mais Severus continuait à garder cette distance pour suscoter l'intérieure de la cuisse du Gryffindor. Sa peau si délicate, si fine à cet endroit était sensible et Remus se crispa, serrant les poings sur les draps.

Le Syltherin déposa par surprise un baiser sur la base de la virilité de Remus, qui haletait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et pris en bouche le membre qui se présentait, enroulant sa langue autour de l'extrémité du Gryffindor.

Prodiguer de tels soins à Remus mettait le Syltherin dans un état second. Il sentait le désir fourmiller dans son ventre et savait que sa virilité se réveillait doucement.

Le Gryffindor se délectait de ces caresses et en demandait clairement plus, ses hanches se levaient à la rencontre de la bouche de Severus qui souriait à cette réaction du sorcier au yeux d'or. Il le regarda, plongeant ses yeux de jaie dans les siens, et éprouvant un élan de désir encore plus violent, teinté d'amour.

Un gémissement stoppa les deux amants. Ils s'arrêtèrent, intrigués et écoutèrent. Visiblement, à côté, Lucius et sa bande s'abandonnaient eux aussi à des plaisirs délicieux. Une femme semblait satisfaite de ce que lui faisait… Lucius, à en juger par sa voix.

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus, qui lui sourit.

« Tu… tu veux ? » demanda le Syltherin, la voix un peu rauque.

Remus pour seule réponse se retourna entre les bras de Severus. Celui-ci se sentait partant pour une nuit entière de câlin et il sentit sa virilité repartir de plus belle. Il vibrait de plaisir et ses caresses qu'il voulait douces devinrent pressantes. Il taquina l'intimité du Gryffindor avec ses doigts et sentit Remus se relâcher un peu sous ses pressions.

Il laissa le sorcier souffler et il en profita pour faire apparaître un petit pot transparent. Il s'en enduit rapidement et revint se coller au sorcier.

Il fit errer sa main sur les fesses du Gryffindor, caressa lentement leur galbe et descendit pour venir s'appuyer contre l'intimité de Remus qui grogna en un souffle. Il entra délicatement un doigt en lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, puis laissa un second doigt rejoindre le premier pour effectuer de savantes caresses. Remus avait le souffle coupé mais au bout de quelques instants, il soupira d'aise et se mis à bouger lascivement de lui même.

Severus déposa des baisers sur la peau dorée du sorcier, dévorant son dos avec sa langue et ses lèvres, avides de le goûter. Il retira ses doigts auxquels Remus s'était habitué et commençait à réagir. Le sorcier grogna de frustration, mais lorsque Severus pressa doucement son membre vibrant contre lui, celui-ci frémit d'aise. Le Syltherin voulait faire durer le moment comme Remus l'avait fait tout à l'heure avec lui.

'Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon' pensa-t-il confusément.

Severus caressait lentement le torse de Remus avec son autre main, venant délicatement saisir le bras du Gryffindor, qui gémit doucement. Il tourna un peu la tête pour croiser le regard du Syltherin et lui montrer tout son désir.

« Viens… » l'implora Remus, en un souffle.

Severus se contenait pour ne pas être trop brusque, il voulait savourer cet instant. Il s'introduisit tellement lentement que le Gryffindor le pressa en ondulant des hanches.

Remus se crispa sous l'intrusion de Severus, mais en demanda bientôt plus.

Le Syltherin eut un petit sourire et se retira. Le grognement du sorcier l'excita encore plus et il consentit à reprendre ses allers et venues, rentrant plus brusquement cette fois-ci. Il était d'une lenteur délicieuse et le Gryffindor grognait maintenant de pur plaisir. Chaque venue de Severus lui procurait au centuple la vague de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti au mouvement d'avant. Severus sentant qu'il atteignait la prostate de son amant transpirait de bonheur, il sentait tout de Remus. Il était étroit et tellement bon. Il se contenait mais ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

Il lâcha l'épaule du Gryffindor pour se saisir des cuisses de celui-ci. Il se redressa un peu pour être plus libre de ses mouvements.

Il entra encore plus profondément, ce qui fit gémir Remus, qui en voulait visiblement plus. Celui-ci venait de lui-même se presser au maximum contre Severus. Remus s'alourdissait pour sentir tout de son amant, tout de son sexe tendu au maximum et qui semblait au bord de la rupture.

Ils ondulaient maintenant à un rythme soutenu, Severus ayant peur que le lit ne bouge trop. Mais ses pensées étaient si confuses qu'il les oublia presque aussitôt, se disant qu'ils étaient aussi occupés qu'eux à côté.

Il était beaucoup plus violent maintenant, soupirant le prénom de son partenaire. Il s'introduisait par à-coup, s'extrayant du corps de Remus pour le pénétrer encore plus loin, encore plus fort. Il se saisit du membre du sorcier qui était dressé à son maximum, et entreprit des allers et retours, à un rythme différent du sien. Sa main torturait la virilité du Gryffindor en la pressant et en s'enroulant autour d'elle.

Remus se tordait délicieusement sous ces caresses indécentes et bougeait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Severus s'appliquait dans ses deux taches, retardant sa jouissance imminente et il pressa la virilité de Remus avec plus de passion. Il accéléra la cadence de sa main, effleurant à chaque mouvement le bout rosé du Gryffindor qui haletait, au bord de la rupture. Celui-ci se figea, comme électrocuté et se répandit dans la main du Syltherin.

Remus resta cependant dans sa position pour que Severus atteigne lui aussi l'extase.

Le Sylherin n'en eut pas pour très longtemps, il s'agitait violemment sur le sorcier et entra au maximum en lui. Il crut mourir quand il se déversa dans l'intimité de Remus qui fermait les yeux de plaisir.

Severus s'effondra sur le Gryffindor, le souffle court.

Ils étaient épuisés, l'un et l'autre, sur les draps du lit. Côte à côte, leurs poitrines se soulevaient rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

'Ouahouahoua…' divaguait le Syltherin.

°………….. !° commenta la petite voix.

Ils se tournèrent l'un face à l'autre, pour se dévorer des yeux. L'un et l'autre semblaient revenir de loin, les yeux luisants et le souffle court.

Remus sourit à Severus, d'un air innocent, ses yeux se fermant à peine, avec malice.

« Ils le font ça, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

'Ses yeux, ses yeux, ses yeux…' pensait confusément le Syltherin.

« Hmm… oui, ça aussi … » lâcha Severus, encore enivré par le corps du sorcier.

Remus rit d'un petit rire léger. Il se rapprocha pour coller son front à celui du Syltherin. Il plongeait ses yeux dorés dans les prunelles noires.

'contact, contact, contact…'

°ouahouahouahouah…° bavait la petite voix

« Ca me plaît comme jeu… » murmura Remus, sa bouche frôlant celle de Severus.

« ……. »

« On devrait y jouer plus souvent… » lâcha le Gryffindor en un souffle presque inaudible, se rapprochant encore.

'quand tu veux !'

°quand tu veux !°

« Quand tu veux … » murmura Severus, ses lèvres se mêlant à celles du sorcier.

A côté, le silence était revenu. Lucius et sa bande étaient vraisemblablement partis. Mais Lucius ou pas Lucius, les deux sorciers restèrent encore longtemps collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles s'accordant, assoupis ; leurs mains accolées au corps de l'autre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°East Pony rougit° alors satisfaits de ce ... dénouement? **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (musique d'Indiana Jones... East Pony qui s'en va vers le soleil couchant, sur son cheval blanc, du jus de pomme à la main...)**


	4. RAR et annonce

Hello tout le monde !

Cette fic est belle est bien finie, mais suite à vos reviews, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une nouvelle qui est dans le prolongement de celle-ci. Disons qu'elle se passe quelques mois après « Jeux de mains ». Elle est partie d'une idée un peu tordue, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas, je m'amuse beaucoup en l'écrivant…

Elle s'appelle « Happy birthday, mon Rem' ».

Voilou. Puis j'en profite pour répondre aux reviews.

Neko-chan : heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça… « appétissant »… mon but est donc atteint… gniark, gniark. Pour ce qui est d'écrire, je suis loin de m'arrêter, même si ce n'est pas que des slashs.A bientôt.

Snivellina : enchantée d'avoir eu ta review ! contente au passage qu'elle t'aie plu. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je compte encore scribouiller sur Severus Snape (cet intriguant maître des potions) source intarissable pour ce qui est des fic. Merci à toi !

Oxaline : thank you. Lol j'avoue que je vous ai fait mariner avant de vous le servir ce chap… mais c'est que j'avais du citron à rajouter avant qu'il soit à point. Encore merci pour tes remarques qui me flattent. J'espère au passage que ma nouvelle fic te plaira.

Crackos : (avant tt autre chose, j'adore ton pseudo) Il était lemonisé celui là, n'est-ce-pas ? Contente qu'il t'aie plu, et quant à ma 'carrière de yaoiste'… je ne sais pas trop encore, en tt cas, j'ai pas pu résister à une nouvelle fic, donc… bye

Jaja : tu sais que ta review m'a motivé à écrire une 'plus ou moins' suite ! C'est exact que les RL/SS sont rares, disons que j'essaie de contribuer à leur 'remontée'. J'espère que les autres fic te plairont. Sur ce, à bientôt.

Merci encore à vous, c'est en tt cas très motivant pour moi d'avoir des retours sur mes fic.

A bientôt! (PS: le chap 9 de la fic "Le coeur d'un loup a ses raisons" est en ligne).

East Pony


End file.
